


stressed out

by PinkJasMink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Massage, bottom Erwin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: "I need you," Levi says, licking his lips. He's not finished, but he gets what he was aiming for. Erwin's shoulders finally drop a little, shedding a layer, recognising Levi for who he is like this. But when Erwin opens his mouth to speak, Levi is ready to interrupt.





	

Levi knows Erwin isn't the kind of person to openly admit he's stressed out. But it's become some sort of skill for Levi to figure it out. He can see it when Erwin thinks no one is looking, that sorry expression on his face, can see it in the small movements he makes when he realises how stiff his muscles are. He rolls his shoulders with knitted brows, even grunting sometimes when he moves this way or that way, the wrong way.

It's kind of exhausting for Levi too. He wouldn't admit it, but Erwin has quite the calming influence on Levi. It's something that developed over the years, something that's woven itself into Levi's skin like that unbreakable trust they have in each other.

Levi is sure Erwin knows it. Erwin knows a lot of things. Not that Levi minds. He's not really trying to hide it in the first place, it's just something they never really talk about. Still, it's not something that's easy to overlook for someone who knows Levi as good as Erwin does. He can read him when Levi doesn't want to be read. But he supposes, that goes the other way too.

Erwin doesn't say anything about why he's stressed, doesn't say anything about why he's always working so hard, so late. But to Levi, it doesn't really matter anyway. It doesn't matter what it is because Levi knows there's nothing he can do about it. He can't pause life, but there are still things he can do. He can let Erwin hide for a little while, take the burden off his shoulders if only for a few minutes. He can breathe for Erwin if he's suffocating.

They just work like that, always together even if one of them is far away. So it seems only natural, that Levi picks up on Erwin's mood, feel it sizzling uncomfortably in his own veins. And it's just as natural that he wants to do something about it. That's what he's here for after all, another pair of hands when Erwin's aren't enough.

Levi doesn't wait for an opportunity, there's no point in trying to wait this out. Erwin needs some time to breathe, a few minutes to sit and relax. And whether Erwin doesn't because he _can't_ or just doesn't _want_ to, Levi is going to make him.

Erwin is late that night, as to be expected. But Levi doesn't mind waiting. There would've been no point in trying to convince Erwin to take a break anyway, it probably would've stressed him out even more. So Levi waits, watching the sun set through Erwin's windows, a crescent moon and millions of stars already painting the sky when Levi finally hears the entrance door open and fall shut seconds later.

Erwin's footsteps are heavy on his wooden floor, the audible exhaustion he drags into his home. It makes Levi sit up straight, move to face the door when the footsteps draw closer.

"Levi, are you here?" Erwin asks, the only reasonable question to ask. It's nothing unusual, no hint of surprise on Erwin's face when his body appears in the door frame, eyes falling onto Levi.

"You're late," Levi observes, glancing out the window briefly. It's dark outside, most people asleep in their houses, no light behind closed curtains.

"Did we have an appointment?"

Erwin gives a smile, quick. He's good at hiding. But he looks tired, body stiff. Levi wonders if he would look any less rigid if he wasn't here.

"Course not." Levi snorts his answer, moving again to sit up. Erwin's eyes follow his movements, a spark of curiosity in the deep blue.

"Did you need anything?"

It's like Erwin's mood makes him forget who Levi is, how he is, that he cares. Or maybe he downright refuses to see it in that moment, still hiding. Sometimes it infuriates Levi a little, but he supposes he's no better than Erwin. They're probably lucky to have each other, to be in this together.

"I need you," Levi says, licking his lips. He's not finished, but he gets what he was aiming for. Erwin's shoulders finally drop a little, shedding a layer, recognising Levi for who he is like this. But when Erwin opens his mouth to speak, Levi is ready to interrupt.

"To relax," he finishes and after a moment of surprise, Erwin gives him a weary smile, exposed. He knows as well as Levi that he's capable of doing that and whether or not he hoped he simply wouldn't this time, he accepts now it happened. It always does sooner or later.

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes," Levi adds, raising an eyebrow. Erwin gives up with a nod.

Levi doesn't say anything after that. Instead he moves through the house, making his way to Erwin's bedroom. Erwin follows, boots scraping over the floor.

"Take your clothes off," Levi tells him once they're inside. No questions asked, Erwin does as he's told, stripping slowly while Levi lights a few candles.

When Levi is done preparing, Erwin is done stripping. He stands completely naked in the middle of the room, waiting. Levi admires the sight for a moment, the simple fact that Erwin will take all of his clothes off just like that, then gestures towards the bed.

"Lie down, on your stomach."

Erwin hesitates for a moment, finally, a question in his eyes that, in the end, he doesn't ask. He just lies down, pressing his cheek against a cold pillow while Levi moves behind him.

"Are you gonna whip my ass for working so much?" he eventually asks and though he laughs, Levi isn't sure if he's not seriously thinking it might be a possibility. It isn't, of course, though it sounds like something Levi might have to do if this doesn't work.

"Next time maybe," he mumbles, at least thankful Erwin seems in the right set of mind to make dumb jokes already. Might be he's thankful Levi is taking action when he doesn't seem capable of doing it himself. "Not today though."

Levi takes a look at Erwin on the bed, hands busy rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He has to admit, the sight isn't half bad, but that's not what he's after today. So after a moment of inner preparation, Levi moves.

He already prepared some things while Erwin was gone, finding the towel he put on the bed earlier to throw it over the curve of Erwin's ass. He straddles it only seconds later, Erwin reacting to the added weight with a small sound, a glance over his shoulder. Levi smiles at him.

Erwin lifts an eyebrow to the unusual expression, but Levi leans out of his field of vision to dig into the drawer of the night shelf, pulling out a rather generously sized bottle of oil. Erwin is a big man after all.

When Levi leans back, Erwin is still looking and though Levi is tempted to roll his eyes, he only pats Erwin's back instead.

"Relax," he tells him, figuring Erwin will get his explanation soon enough. Erwin doesn't relax though, not really. He averts his gaze, sure, placing his head back on the pillow, but his body is still rigid beneath Levi, overworked.

"Good," Levi says anyway, grabbing the bottle to open it. The liquid is rather warm on his hands, slippery when Levi rubs it all over his hands, but he still adds a little more before placing them on Erwin's back.

"You're tense," Levi observes after testing the muscles underneath Erwin's skin with a few touches. Erwin twitches lightly, huffing when Levi starts applying pressure.

"What are you doing Levi?" he asks, like he doesn't know and now that Erwin can't see, Levi rolls his eyes.

"Making you relax of course, so relax."

Erwin doesn't say more, but he doesn't relax. Levi rolls the heels of his hands over his back, but the muscles remain tense and hard. Finally, Levi sighs.

"Don't try so hard," he says, softer, reminding himself why he's even doing this. Underneath him, Erwin shifts a bit, face sinking deeper into the pillow under his head. He remains quiet however, almost like he doesn't know what to say, but Levi isn't giving up that easily. He shifts, adjusting his weigh onto his knees rather than Erwin's body, using it to press his hands against Erwin's rigid muscles with more pressure. It almost sounds as if something cracks, Erwin's grunt nearly painful when he twitches and for a moment Levi fears he seriously hurt him, but suddenly, Erwin starts relaxing. It's just slightly, the smallest change under his skin, but Levi feels it anyway.

"Good," Levi whispers, and does it again.

Gradually, Erwin's muscles loosen underneath Levi's hands. He pushes hard with the weigh of his body, rolling the heels of his hands deep into the hollows between Erwin's bones, not deep enough to hurt, but just right to make him relax, just enough to weight out the burden resting on Erwin's shoulders. And the more his muscles loosen, the easier it becomes for Levi's hands to move over Erwin's skin. He pours more oil, still massaging, though he takes the time to give Erwin some soft touches too, admiring the frame of his body, intent on letting him now.

Slowly, Levi works his way from Erwin's shoulders down over his back, applying pressure here and there, thumbs digging into firm skin. It seems to do the trick, because Erwin starts sighing, and finally, talking.

"Feels good," he tells Levi, his voice more relaxed too, affected by his muscles loosening. It's good to hear, good to know it's working and Levi smiles when he answers.

"Good," he murmurs, caressing the small of Erwin's back with slick fingers. It makes Erwin's muscles twitch, a soft sigh escaping him, so Levi lingers for a bit. He's not done though, so after giving Erwin the pleasure for a little while, he moves on, moving on the bed to get his hands on Erwin's thighs. They're less tense than Levi would've thought, but not quite as relaxed as they could be, so Levi starts working his hands up and down the flesh till it feels like warm wax.

It takes some time, but Levi is a patient man, enjoying the way Erwin softens beneath him like he hasn't in weeks. And he keeps going, moving up again over Erwin's back, testing the muscles. They're softer now, easier to massage, so Levi lowers himself back down on Erwin's ass, listening to the soft sigh he exhales that could be mistaken for a moan.

Or maybe Levi isn't mistaken, he realises when he notices the soft heat coming off Erwin's skin. It's definitely hotter now, a little flushed and Levi let's his fingers dance down to the small of Erwin's back to test the waters. Erwin only sighs, content, at peace, not saying a word when Levi moves to get rid of the towel, revealing Erwin's bare skin.

Admittedly, Erwin's ass is something Levi could lick his fingers after. It just looks so good, so inviting and Levi doesn't shy to put his hands on the irresistible sight now. Erwin, doesn't mind at all. He gives another one of those soft, almost moans, body sinking deeper into the mattress and Levi finds himself having a hard time not to moan back.

The flesh of Erwin's ass is firm under his touch, easy to knead, especially with the slick oil. It's not what Levi was aiming for, but Erwin is ready now, willing, shifting ever so slightly to part his legs, push up his hips, inviting Levi to give him more. So Levi does, easily, pouring more oil that runs down the crevice between Erwin's cheeks before letting his finger follow.

Erwin exhales his first proper moan when the tip of Levi's finger brushes his hole, the muscle twitching under the bit of pressure Levi applies. It's a joy to listen to and Levi adds a bit of pressure when he draws his finger back up through the delicious fold of Erwin's ass. Erwin gives another moan as a reward, wordless consent when he pushes his ass against Levi's touch when he drags his finger back down.

Levi is tempted to say something, anything, but the silence feels too good. It fits the mood, makes Erwin's heavy breath more audible. So in the end, Levi stays quiet, a soft hand massaging Erwin's left cheek when he slowly presses a finger into him.

Erwin twitches, but opens easily, muffling a moan into the pillow when Levi's finger sinks deep fast. It's almost incredible how easily it went it, though considering the heat Levi feels clamping around his finger, he thinks it might not be half as surprising. Despite that however, Levi gives Erwin a moment to adjust, to get used to the feeling, before he starts moving his finger. It's a slow movement, careful, but Erwin reacts all the same, shivering, moaning, showing Levi it's been way too long. It has, truly, but Erwin's body never really forgets. He opens up beautifully, warm flesh twitching around Levi's finger, heating up with every little stroke till Levi can push another finger inside.

Erwin stills for a moment before he moans, head turning against the pillows, the sound half-muffled. Levi loves it anyway, driving his fingers deeper inside, searching, finding.

When he brushes Erwin's prostate, Erwin hisses, a shudder rolling through his body that Levi can feel all the way up to his fingertips. He keeps the angle when he pulls back, fingers digging into the flesh of Erwin's ass when he pushes back inside, a slow, deliberate twist of his wrist that has Erwin grabbing the sheets when his whole body shudders.

"Levi," he pants, finally breaking the silence, hips quivering. He sounds a little desperate and Levi runs a soothing hand over his back, then down again to his ass, admiring the curve with a soft squeeze. But now that the silence is broken, Levi wants Erwin to tell him what he wants, what he needs, so he asks.

"Do you need another?" he murmurs, fingers pressing against Erwin's insides gently, drawing back to force another shudder through his body. Erwin gasps with the sensation, hips pushing back into Levi's touch before he nods against the sheets.

"Yeah, another," he huffs and Levi bites his lip to the way his voice sounds, so deep and warm, like the skin underneath Levi's hands.

Compared to the heat of Erwin's skin, the oil feels almost cold now when Levi pours more, but Erwin only shudders because of it briefly, his body forced to react to another finger breaching him too soon. He gasps for air with the sudden stretch, body slacking when Levi stills inside of him.

Erwin breathes loud and hard, nearly panting against the sheets now and Levi draws his hand up over his back, applying soft pressure that makes Erwin sigh with pleasure.

"Tell me what you need," Levi murmurs, twisting his wrist ever so slowly till Erwin twitches. Big hands pull at the sheets, fingers digging deep and Levi feels the muscles in Erwin's back tense up with want. He pushes his hips back once, twice, trying to take Levi's fingers deeper, so Levi pushes inside as far as he can, a shudder creeping up his spine when Erwin slurs his name in a moan. It's a wordless plea for what he wants, what he needs, but Levi can't get enough of that heat in Erwin's voice.

"Tell me," he whispers, putting more of his weight on the hand caressing Erwin's ass so it's harder for him to move on his own. And it seems to do the trick, a hiss making it past Erwin's lips before he spits out a moan against the sheets, whole body shaking.

"Fuck me," Erwin slurs, the heat pooling in his voice enough to make Levi's trousers feel way too tight. "With your _f-ah... fingers._ Levi...  _please._ "

So Levi does.

Before the desperate  _please_ even makes it fully past Erwin's lips, Levi's hand is moving, fingers drawing back only so he can push them back inside, forcing Erwin's clamping insides apart. They're hot around his fingers, soft and slick when Levi's fingers drag backwards. He starts slow at first, enjoying the way Erwin trembles under him, goosebumps on his skin that shimmers with oil against the dim light. But when Levi adjust his weight, Erwin starts meeting his movements with shaking hips, still needing more.

" _More_ ," he moans, like he enjoys saying it now and who is Levi to deny him? He starts working his hand faster, wrist twisting to find that spot again, driving Erwin's hips back against the mattress. Erwin starts humping it rather than moving back against Levi's generous movements after Levi found that sweet spot, slurring his moans and gasps wetly against the sheets. When Levi quickens his movements on top of that, Erwin starts reeling, his whole body a shivering mess desperate to seek all the friction he can get, hips shaking and grinding when Levi keeps thrusting his fingers in and out.

Erwin's breath starts hitching when he gets close, hands clawing at the sheets when he seems to lose control over his hips, movements sudden and harsh. But Levi doesn't slow down, he keeps plunging his fingers into Erwin, grazing that sweet spot till Erwin comes with a shout, pulling at the sheets so hard Levi thinks they might rip.

Erwin rides the wave of pleasure out generously, hips grinding against the sheets with jerky movements, insides twitching and clamping around Levi's relentless fingers. He hisses and moans, breath hitching every time he slurs Levi's name.

Levi slows down gradually, allowing Erwin to take every last bit of friction he needs, watching him till he sees his body relaxing, sinking back into the mattress, Erwin's moans turning into soft, breathless sighs.

Only then, Levi carefully draws back, easing his fingers out slowly, palms running over Erwin's ass to soothe him when he sighs out his pleasant exhaustion. He doesn't really move after that, just presses his check against the sheets, pillow long pushed away by his movements. He breathes heavy for a moment, swallowing audibly when Levi leans over his frame to press a soft kiss against Erwin's shoulder blades. They're still slick with oil, but Levi doesn't mind too much, breathing against the skin softly.

"That wasn't a very professional massage," Erwin murmurs finally, a tired laugh parting his lips when he glances over his shoulder. Levi smirks back at him, running a hand up Erwin's back, feeling out the muscles underneath, relaxed now. Erwin sighs to the touch, smiling when he lowers his face back against the mattress.

"Thank you Levi. I really needed this."

"I know," Levi mumbles, pushing his face through Erwin's messy hair to kiss his face. It won't last forever, the stress will return, but Levi doesn't mind. He'll always be there to take the burden for a little while. "You're welcome."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot I'm sorry  
> I just had the very intense craving to write Levi fucking Erwin with his fingers  
> I need more bottom Erwin in my life  
> anyway, writing kinda sucks these days. I'm not really satisfied with this fic, but you know, maybe posting sth will get me back on track sooner or later. I just need to recover my feels mojo I think. Because even though I only write smut basically, I always like to at least try and get some feels into my fics as well. I don't think this worked here but I can always rewrite it sometime in the future, right? (lmao, as if)  
> it's kinda hard though with work and shit too, but I'm trying  
> also, deepthroating is harder to write than you would imagine, so the next challenge fic will take a while, apologies in advance  
> but, anyway,   
> as always, feel free to check my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) maybe say hi :3  
> Thank you for reading   
> & see you soon hopefully!


End file.
